<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15x10 Coda by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385173">15x10 Coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Dancing, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, M/M, canon compliant up to 15x10, spoilers up to 15x10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>15x10 Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hears a huff of laughter from the kitchen, quickly followed by a hurried apology and Dean realizes Sam's telling Eileen about their <i>adventure</i>. He tries to go back to reading his book, but the story is much more amusing hearing it secondhand and Eileen keeps giggling despite herself. Dean tries not to overhear; he tries to focus on anything else, but it's hard with everything in his head. He picks himself up and makes his way out of the library and down toward his room. He and Sam heading out for fucking Alaska soon, the least Dean can do is give Sam and Eileen a little privacy before they go. Eileen's only here for a little while and then she's heading out again - and then he and Sam are going way up north to try and fix whatever the fuck this is. </p><p>When he gets to his room, he slumps onto the bed. He's been feeling shitty for a while now - long enough that he's beginning to wonder if Chuck's still fucking with him. First, it was Sam and Eileen - not that he's not happy for them - and now Garth and his wife and his kids. And while he's still hunting, to boot. </p><p>He flops back onto the mattress, shutting his eyes and he doesn't realize he's praying - silently wishing Cas could be here, even just for a little while before they leave. Dean knows Cas is busy and he's working on trying to figure out this whole Chuck thing, which is more than what he and Sam are doing right now, but he misses him. It's not until there's a knock at the door that he realizes what he's been thinking. </p><p>He bolts upright, looking straight at the door. "Come in-?" he says skeptically. The door opens and Dean's greeted with a familiar smiling face. </p><p>"You missed me?" he asks and Dean ducks his head, flustered. </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Cas smiles. "I overheard Sam, it sounds like you had quite the adventure."</p><p>"It's been... something."</p><p>"And you're going to Alaska?"</p><p>"Yeah," Dean sighs, then shrugs and looks up at Cas. "'S why I was hoping I might see you. Before we go." Cas sits down at the end of the bold, folding his hands in his lap and smiling over at him. </p><p>Dean flounders. Now that Cas is right next to him it's a hell of a lot harder to remember what he wanted to say to him. Maybe it was nothing at all. He was feeling lonely and left out and even now he can't stop thinking about Garth. More specifically, he can't stop thinking about Garth's <i>family</i>, his <i>wife</i>. </p><p>"Hey," he says finally, "I know you're busy with the whole heaven and angels thing and I appreciate that, I really do, but d'you think you could stay tonight? Just for a while."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"You wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"</p><p>"Tombstone?" Cas asks and Dean grins at him.</p><p>"Tombstone," Dean grins.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>- - -</p>
</div>Dean's never been under so much stress watching a movie. And this one he knows by heart; it's become their movie and he can't even count how many times they've seen it together. But it's never been like this. If he thought things were tense before his apology, it's nothing compared to right now. This is different though.<p>The thought has been in his mind since they left Garth, but he didn't think he'd actually get the chance - like a promise you know will fall through. He stands up without warning and Cas looks up at him. </p><p>"Can I- can we-" He sighs, letting his shoulders slump defeatedly because he's not going to get the words out. He holds a hand out to Cas and thankfully he gets the idea. He slides off the opposite side of the bed and walks around to meet Dean. </p><p>Cas looks down at Dean's hand, carefully sliding his palm against his and Dean can feel his heart thudding in his chest, so  close to pounding right through. He feels like he can't breathe but he wants this more than anything and he pushes himself forward - and stumbles into Cas' arms. </p><p>He could die, but Cas catches him easily and pulls him close. Dean can't look at him, but he shifts his weight, leading into the dance. As he moves, he settles against Cas, letting himself relax and Cas pulls him a little closer. </p><p>Dean leads to start, but Cas is quick to take over, sliding his hand down Dean's spine. He settles on his lower back and when Dean looks up at him, he's got his eyes shut, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Dean grins to himself and lets his head bump against Cas'. </p><p>"Hey," hey breathes, "you're pretty good at this."</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself."</p><p>Cas' hand shifts, just barely pushing Dean's shirt up and his fingers brush bare skin. Dean's breath shakes as he inhales, hardly daring to move lest he wake up and find this is another dream. He rests his head on Cas' shoulder, humming a familiar tune as Cas continues to lead. </p><p>"Have you ever thought about what happens after?" he asks quietly, gently tugging Cas back into place when he moves to pull away. There's a soft huff and Cas slips back into place against him.</p><p>"After?" he asks. </p><p>"I mean this is God we're talking about. You don't get bigger than that, right? When we beat him, what then?"</p><p>"I appreciate your optimism. I haven't thought that far ahead."</p><p>"You ever think about settling down?"</p><p>Cas laughs and Dean feels it all the way through him. "I'm an angel, Dean, I don't exactly fit seamlessly into society."</p><p>"I don't mean out there," Dean says and he's nervous again as he tries to find the words. "I mean with me. And Sam, I guess, but he's gonna be off with Eileen. I mean, when this is all sorted out, I'm sure-" he pauses, taking a deep breath to collect himself and Cas waits patiently. "You said I didn't stop you from leaving. I always just let you go. I know right now you're busy and it's unavoidable, but maybe when this is done- maybe when Chuck's gone and Eileen's back- maybe you could stay?"</p><p>He waits just long enough that Cas doesn't have time to respond, and he corrects himself. "I want you to stay. With us. With <i>me</i>."</p><p>This time, when Cas draws back, Dean lets him. They still, just for a moment while Cas scans his expression. "I'll stay," he says as he starts to move again, "when <i>everything</i> is over, I'll stay."</p><p>Dean doesn't acknowledge the emphasis on <i>everything</i> but he doesn't care. They'll defeat Chuck and tie up all the loose ends and Cas will <i>stay</i>. Cas chuckles softly against his cheek. </p><p>"Of course, I will. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>